hrcfandomcom-20200214-history
Turkey
Sadik Adnan (born 29 October, 1982) is Turkish novelist, most known for his romances. His third book recieved the RITA award, a prominent romance novel award. Adnan also has a short career in the music industry. Early Life Sadik, born in Batman, Turkey to a relatively wealthy family, was raised fairly normal. His mother, Asli Adnan, was a novelist herself, and Sadik's father, Tahir Adnan, encouraged him to pick up her hobby. "As a kid, I never liked trying to think," Adnan commented once. However, young Sadik proved to have an extrodinary imagination from a young age. He himself never recognised it until his family moved to Jacksonville, Florida, United States when he was eleven. He began to formulate plots in his head and scribbled ideas and characters anywhere he could. He recalled old notebooks filled to the brim with cramped handwriting, scribbled anywhere there was space. "notebooks are still in my closet," he has said in several interviews. His father died shortly after Sadik turned twelve in nineteen-ninty-four, and to restart, his family moved across the country to Kirkland, Washington. He stayed in Washington until he graduated high school. He worked off hand jobs to support his family until he was nineteen, and then he went to college at California State University in Sacramento. While in college, Sadik wrote over four drafts of his first novel, All She Said. The fourth draft he bravely sent to a publishing company and "he was surprised to find himself in a situation where he could get published." Career Sadik's career started while he was still in college, early into 2002. His first novel, All She Said, the first in a trilogy, was published by Association of Young Writers. The book was an easy start to a thrilling romance triology told through the eyes of the protagonist, aspiring lawyer Allen Scotts. The second and third installments of the novel series were also published by Association of Young Writers, the third being printed in late 2005. Sadik was quite well known by the time the third novel was printed, and he was being accepted quite well for a young author. He took to the excitement and attention very enthusiastically, agreeing to speak or appear anywhere the media wanted him to. The third novel in the series was given the RITA Award, one of the most promiment awards in romance literature. His fame had caused him to take a break from his studies, so once the excitement from A Kiss in the Dark died down, he took a break from writing and finished college, a major in American Literature. Adnan picked up his pen again in April of 2009, signed to Auswahl Corporation, and quickly managed to produce a novel that recieved scarely as much recognition as his trilogy, but was still a fantastic piece of writing. Swamps of Ulturn, a chilling, dark fantasy, was written in such style that was no where near that of his light and fluffy romantic roots, but it captivated a difference audience, and that was all he was looking for. Late in the year, Sadik picked up a different form of writing- song writing. He wrote ten songs and presented shortened demos to his current emplored, Auswahl. The songs were professionally recorded and released in November of 2009 on an album sharing the title of his first novel,'' All She Said''. Majority of the songs were love songs with sarcastic and playful lyrics to alternative rock intstrumentals. In earlier 2010, Adnan once again turned to writing novels and returned to his romantic roots. The first installment of The Stars Align, a collection of short novels that all connect, was published, and took hold of audiences of all ages. During the middle of writing the second novel of the series, in June, Sadik got the idea of releasing another album. Upon being struck with little to no ideas, he took his old album and re-released it in Turkish, and also in Turkey. His homeland took well to the CD, bringing his single "Biraz Daha Kalabilir/Misin"/"Can You Stay a Little Longer" to the top of the charts. Sadik is currently waiting for the thirdnovel of The Stars Align to be published, while toying around ideas for the fourth and fifth installments. Personal Life Sadik is layed back about his entire rise into fame, and seems to like all the attention a fair amount. He treats his fans with a smile and is willing to give up any answers to any questions, no matter how personal they are. He does not seems to care much for secrets and is open about pretty much everything. He has told his life story over countless times to many audiences, and does not mind at all doing it over and over. He takes everything, positive and negative, with a grin and a good heart- especially the negatives. He blows off the nastier critics with a good attitude and is hardly affected by it at all. In fact, he likes it! He pokes fun of himself, after all. Adnan takes well to critisim and tries to incorporate every piece of advice into what he is working on at that moment. There have been several qualms about little personal things in his life between fans that he has gladly cleared up- his sexuality, for one. He has claimed over and over with a good-natured smile that he is only interested in women but is not looking for a relationship at this time in his life. Several other silly things, like the number of siblings he has (three; two sisters and a brother), have been qualmed about, but he makes sure to set everything straight. Several times he has stated, "I'm a sucker for sweets," with a wink geared toward the audience. He also, in reaction to a "are you a cat person or a dog person," explained with a laugh that he is allergic to cats. Pre-existing Work A complete trilogy, consiting of All She Said, Jane, and A Kiss in the Dark; gained several literary awards, most notable being the RITA Award given to A Kiss in the Dark. His fourth novel, Swamps of Ulturn, a twist from his romantic roots to a dark fantasy, though written with more flow and style was less recognised. He also has an on-going series of short novels that all connect to one another called The Stars Align- the third book is currently being published. He has one album, entitled All She Said, released twice- once in English in November of 2009 and a second time in Turkish in June of 2010. From the album, he has one single ("Biraz Daha Kalabilir Misin?"/"Can You Stay a Little Longer"), and both the English and Turkish versions hit the top of the charts in Turkey during late 2010. Trivia *Sadik is an extremely bad cook, though he enjoys it. *Sadik is a dancer in his free time. *Though open about most everything, when asked about his father Sadik get oddly stiff and attempts to avoid the subject.